


Стучат колеса

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne





	Стучат колеса

Проводник был предупредителен до занудства. Это, впрочем, не удивляло: посетив вагон-ресторан, майор понял, что большая часть купе первого класса стояли пусты. Он и сам предпочел бы морское путешествие более утомительному сухопутному: дела службы вынудили его посетить Стамбул и Варну, и воспоминания о разворачивавшихся на побережье событиях Восточной войны хотелось вымести из головы доброй порцией морского ветра. Но под Будапештом проходил географический конгресс, и железная дорога оказалась кратчайшим путем, связавшим воедино Варну, Будапешт и Кале, откуда паромом можно было переправиться на английский берег.

Он успел устать от услужливости проводника, насладиться отвратительно низким мастерством железнодорожного повара и прочитать от корки до корки «Искусство войны», когда колеса перестали стучать, и все тот же проводник поспешил лично заверить его, что стоянка будет недолгой. Поначалу он ничуть не огорчился известию, но стоянка тянулась, тянулась и близилась к концу. Никто не появлялся, и со все растущим беспокойством майор начал думать о том, что напрасно пустил дела на самотек, понадеявшись, что для противостояния стихии по имени Жак Паганель хватит исполнительности и собранности камердинера. Потом — паровоз уже дал предупредительный гудок, и ждать, казалось бы, было бессмысленно — захлопали вагонные двери, назойливый проводник громко сказал: «Да вот же он, вагон номер три. Мсье начал считать не с того конца». Майор глубоко вдохнул и закрыл книгу, приготовившись к встрече. 

В отсутствие Паганеля он бывал совершенно доволен жизнью. В присутствии Паганеля порой недоумевал, как мог прежде жить так скучно и пресно, и одновременно, отчего теперь позволяет превратить свою жизнь в такой кавардак. Слишком много багажа, слов, новостей, морозного воздуха с улицы… жизни. Независимо от того, расставались они на дни или годы, это всегда было одинаково. Впрочем, нет, на годы они не расставались.

Майор успел узнать в подробностях всю программу Будапештского конгресса, когда проводник предложил приготовить постели. Чтобы не мешать ему, а может, оттого, что ни на миг не хотелось прерывать разговор, вышли в коридор поезда. Стучали колеса, их мерный ритм умиротворял.  
— Вы, должно быть, чертовски устали? — вполголоса спросил майор, дождавшись паузы в восторгах новинками географической науки. — Ляжете сразу или попросим еще подать чай?  
— Я чертовски устал, — подтвердил Паганель веселым тоном, не вязавшимся с его словами об усталости. — Но еще больше соскучился. Мы могли бы, — он понизил голос, наклоняясь ближе, — пообниматься немного перед сном?  
Тон его был небрежным и слова нарочито просты, но щеки майора невольно обдало жаром. Он торопливо оглянулся, убеждаясь, что никто больше не высунул нос в коридор. Но вагон по-прежнему был пуст, и он сжал губы, гася улыбку.  
— Немного? — поддразнил он, прекрасно сознавая, что все это безумие, что именно ему в их счастливом тандеме надлежало бы сохранять здравый рассудок, и как до непристойности подозрительно выглядят два джентльмена, шепчущиеся в коридоре вагона.  
— О, самую малость, — подтвердил Паганель, и доводы рассудка пали поверженными.

В своем купе майор с облегчением ослабил галстук, отстегнул часы и повесил на специальный крючок в изголовье постели, прислушиваясь к тому, как за стеной Паганель добродушно перекидывается словами с проводником. Торопливо выбрился над умывальником. Стены здесь, как и на «Дункане», были ни к черту. Мышь пробежит — и то услышишь.  
Словно в подтверждение своих мыслей он отчетливо различил, как проводник на дурном французском пожелал Паганелю спокойной ночи и закрыл за собою дверь. Последовала долгая пауза.  
Смежные купе тоже разделялись дверью. Предусмотрительный конструктор снабдил ее двумя независимыми засовами, так что каждый пассажир мог спокойно запереться со своей стороны. В то же время эта планировка предоставляла относительный простор и уединение, если в смежных купе путешествовали супруги или родня. Или любовники. Майор поймал себя на том, что неотрывно смотрит на дверную ручку. Ручка провернулась и проскрежетала.

Паганель был без сюртука и очков, оставшись в сорочке со смятым жабо и шелковом щегольском жилете. На прядях, обрамлявших лицо, застыли капли воды. Он замер на пороге, близоруко щурясь и небрежно опираясь на дверной косяк. Ослепил улыбкой, наклонил голову, пряча ее, и шагнул вперед. Майор перехватил его на полдороги — говорить не хотелось — обнял, сминая плотную ткань. Бедра ударились о бедра, и в паху стало жарко и тяжело. 

Паганель, как ни странно, тоже молчал. Жадно сжал руками его плечи, спрятал в сгибе шеи лицо, обжигал дыханием, не спеша переходить к деятельной ласке. Майор собственническими движениями оглаживал его спину, чувствовал острые выступы лопаток, мерное покачивание каждого вдоха. «Ужасно скучал!» — шепнул Паганель ему в ухо, не размыкая объятий. Поддразнил дыханием мочку, жарко и влажно принялся покрывать поцелуями шею и линию подбородка, потянул с плеч мешавший ему пиджак. У майора вдоль позвоночника ходили электрические волны, и что-то ошеломляющее сжималось внутри — там где, возможно, была душа.

Он поймал Паганеля за подбородок, накрыл губы губами. Пиджак полетел на пол. Целовались исступленно, словно исстрадавшиеся от голода, торопясь наконец наесться. Майор выпростал из штанов сорочку Паганеля — и тот вскинулся от первого прикосновения к горячей, покрывавшейся испариной коже. Выгнулся, рассмеялся, еще крепче сжал руки, точно боялся упасть. К его телу хотелось прижаться губами и продолжать обнимать, раздевать, касаться, переменить положение, чтобы было удобней, остаться, как есть, — и рук не хватало.

Они столкнулись пальцами на пуговицах жилета — каждый желал быстрее, и майор отвлекся, чтобы пожать эту руку, вновь почувствовать тонкие длинные пальцы, небрежно скользящие вдоль его ладони. Член ныл, натягивая ткань брюк, и тишина стояла такая, что слышно было как кровь бьется в висках. Кажется, он тоже скучал.

Паганель наконец избавился от жилета. Потом каждый путался в брючных застежках, дьявольских мелких пуговках. И майор успел первым, снова притиснул Паганеля к себе, запустил руку меж их телами. Паганель откинул голову, гася вскрик. Майор быстро и жестко двигал рукой, постепенно находя ритм, обмирая от ощущения гладкой и горячей кожи под пальцами, слишком нежной по контрасту с его руками, обмирая от этой близости, которой хотелось больше и в то же время было чересчур. И слушал, слушал вырывавшиеся из груди Паганеля звуки. Тот крупно вздрогнул, поднес руку к лицу и отчаянно вцепился зубами в ребро ладони. Майор опустил голову к его плечу, медленно и тяжело выдыхая. Стены здесь, как и на «Дункане», были ни к черту.

После долго сидели на узкой железнодорожной койке, обнявшись, нет, переплетясь руками и ногами, и неспешно ласкались, приходили в себя. Майор притянул Паганеля ближе, спиной к себе, откинул влажные волосы, коснулся губами места, где шея становилась плечом, вдыхая горячий, напоенный мускусом запах кожи. Паганель тихо и коротко простонал и откинул голову, расслабляясь в его объятии. В ящике маленького стола еще оставались сигары, но майор не был уверен, хочется ему курить или просто сидеть, не думая ни о чем. Паганель отобрал у него сигару и вертел в руках, отчего кончики его пальцев потом будут терпко пахнуть гаванским табаком.  
— И все равно жду не дождусь возвращения домой, — ворчливо сказал наконец майор, продолжая начатый раньше разговор. Его губы почти касались шеи Паганеля и по влажной коже разбегались мурашки. — К прочным стенам и удобным кроватям. Не понимаю, что за радость находят некоторые в длительных путешествиях.Паганель вздрогнул и, не оглядываясь, рассмеялся.  
— Вы-то не понимаете?  
— Именно я.  
— Какая жалость, — Паганель, полуобернувшись, лукаво посмотрел на него. — Я как раз хотел пересказать вам теорию одного весьма эксцентричного докладчика с нынешнего конгресса и узнать, что вы думаете о ней. Этот джентльмен полагает будто в отдалённых уголках Амазонии до сих пор обитают древние динозавры?  
— Амазонии? — обречённо спросил майор, всегда умевший выделять главное.  
Паганель потянулся и осторожно поцеловал его в уголок губ.  
— Амазонии, — подтвердил он. — Даю слово, вам там понравится.


End file.
